


Draco

by smutinthespring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutinthespring/pseuds/smutinthespring
Summary: *Takes place during sixth year in Hogwarts.The timeline has been pushed back a bit, certain central events happened earlier in the year rather than the end of year six.*Draco has been secretly friends with the golden trio since day 1. So he's used to secrets.But balancing a double life, including his feelings for his best friend is proving more difficult with each passing day
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Drarry





	1. UNEXPECTED COMPANY

**Author's Note:**

> I got into Drarry fanfic a while before this project began  
> and the inspiration behind it was a dream I had, which was basically this first chapter, as weird as it sounds haha!  
> I will be releasing these chapter by chapter  
> I hope you guys enjoy can't wait for your thoughts :)

“MRS RENA, MY WAND!”

Mrs. Rena clutched her handbag tightly to her chest and looked around her frantically. Eyes wide, she spotted the wand now on the ground, disarmed from Draco only moments ago. She scooped it up and launched it straight towards Draco before spinning on the spot and disappartating.

Draco caught the wand inches before it hit his face, swaying a little on the edge of the long table he was standing on. He immediately steadied himself turning on his heel and hurried off towards the other end of the table.  
The Great Hall was in total havoc, the screams and loud ‘cracks’ of apparition bounced off the tall ceiling. The wards and enchantments were down.

 _How did he find out?!_ Draco thought, as he reached the edge and dropped his chest flat on the table.  
“Guys!” He yelled over the chaos still echoing in the room.  
Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were crouching beneath the Slytherin table, their wands gripped tightly, at the ready. They looked up at Draco’s upside-down face in shock.  
“What the hell happened?!” Blaise shouted, flinching to the sound of a spell zooming past him and exploding on the far wall.  
“I don’t know. Someone told _\--_ he found out” Draco said quickly, looking at Blaise and Theo’s faces as they morphed from alarmed to terrified.  
“We need to get out of here. Come on!” he shouted, swiftly pushing his weight off the table with his hands and climbed down. Blaise and Theo instantly appeared to his side and began hurriedly towards the hidden room behind the staff table.  
 _Shit shit shit. No- Stop it. We’ll deal with it_ was all Draco could repeat to himself, trying to breathe and calm his mind _He’s fine_. Casting _Protego_ they made their way across the great hall, ducking and avoiding the spells that were thrown around them. Draco dared to sweep his gaze around the room only for a second.  
 _Shit_. They were here. They were all here, in the castle, breaking everything in sight, searching.  
 _No, no, no, no, no. How did this happen?_   
Theo glanced at Draco only for a split-second and turned his gaze forwards again.  
“Draco. Calm down” he whispered, lowering his wand and stepping in front of him, pulling the hidden door open. Swiftly, they slid into the room, Blaise carefully closing the door behind him.  
They stopped walking reaching the middle of the round room and turned around. Breathing heavily, they stared at each other.  
No one spoke for a moment.  
Draco placed his hands on his head “How. HOW?” he said franticly and began pacing the room, shaking all over, his knees nearly buckling.  
Blaise lowered his head, shaking it side to side “I thought we managed to divert them. They agreed not to break in just yet” he said quietly.  
“They obviously changed their minds!” Theo spat back, turning to watch Draco who was repeatedly running his shaking hands through his hair, still clutching his wand.  
“Okay, okay!” Draco said dropping his hands. “I’m expected to be there” he said exhaling, slowing his steps, thinking hard. “I need to find out what made them change the plan.” _We need to protect him_ he wanted to say, but a knot in his stomach kept him silent.  
Blaise took a step towards him, his face tight.  
“Draco” he said, low but clearly. There was silence, the faint blasts of spells still sounded in the distance. The only sound in the room was Draco’s own steps. He did not turn to face Blaise.  
“Draco!” Blaise repeated loudly, and Draco’s eyes snapped up to him, stopping abruptly. They stared at each other.  
“Do you know where he is.” Blaise’s words were clipped, his gaze piercing.  
Draco’s mouth fell open “I–” he began  
 _A half question_. _Blaise is too smart for his own good_ he thought. _  
_After a moment, he swallowed and said “No” his voice slightly shaky.  
The other two boys exchanged a sharp glance, only for a heartbeat, but Draco saw it. He held their gaze, head high. He would not let any more of his emotions show.  
“Okay” Blaise said carefully, and Draco let out a shuddering breath. “You need to go to Lucius now. Before _he_ gets here.” “I–” Blaise paused but kept his eyes onto him “It already burns Draco”.  
Theo glanced up at him too, nodding once sharply.  
 _It does_ , he realized, and nodded quietly. _Blaise was right_ , they had no time left. Draco turned, and walked to the door and hesitated. He glanced back to his friends over his shoulder. He wanted to say something but decided against it.  
It had to be him. Draco let out another breath and lowered the door handle.


	2. Dark Dealings

2\. DARK DEALINGS

The castle was unusually silent. Draco’s hurried footsteps were the only sound in the   
dark corridors. His left hand hung at his side, he gripped his wand so tightly with the other that his knuckles turned completely white. He felt the mark burning furiously on his forearm but tried to ignore it. As he walked, he kept his gaze forward, the moonlight spilling from the windows, reflecting on his silver hair. He had to keep his act together, now more than ever. He slowed his footsteps and came to a stop before the turn of the   
corridor. Adjusting his blazer button with his right hand, he rolled his shoulders   
straightening up. With a deep breath, he turned the corner and saw three dark figures   
standing close together at the far end of the corridor. Unsure, Draco slowly lifted up his   
wand, his arm trembling slightly as he moved towards them. He could hear their  
whispering.   
“…now in control of the castle” one of them was saying. Draco tensed at the news. That   
was quick he thought and felt sick, sick to the pit of his stomach. He tried not to think   
about it right now, pushing the thought away.  
“Ah Draco…Finally” a cold voice said slowly.  
Draco’s eyes widened, and he dropped his gaze “I’m sorry father. I was…caught off�guard” he said carefully, lowering his wand as he approached his father standing by the steps that led to the outside courtyard.  
“Dramatic measures were required” Amycus Carrow said with a wicked smile, taking a   
step forward. He tilted his head slightly to the side, studying Draco.  
Draco said nothing averting his gaze quickly. Carrow gave him the creeps.  
“Yes, we couldn’t wait” said the figure at the back with a low growl. The figure was   
staring out the open archway, his head tilted up to the sky. Turning, he took a step into   
the moonlight and Draco saw it was Fenrir Greyback. "Let’s move” he said and stepped in front of Carrow to descend the steps, giving Draco barely a glance.

Lucious turned back to look at Draco, his cane at his side. “Come Draco” he said sharply 

and turned away to follow the others to the courtyard. Draco hurried after him.   
_They don’t seem to know,_ he thought with relief. _He may not even be close by, thank_  
 _Merli_ n. Draco’s heart was pounding against his chest. He couldn’t help but feel terrified  
for him. The grass crunched beneath Draco’s shoes as he followed, moving through the   
courtyard. The night was completely silent, it stretched over the long hills of the   
grounds. Draco looked up, to the dark and cloudless sky– except not completely. He   
saw that a cloud shaped like a snake curving into a big skull, twin to the one on Draco’s   
arm, loomed gravely over the castle, its edges bleeding a shimmery green. Draco took a sharp intake of breath and turned away from it. A cold chill spread through him, as he thought of the other students gathered in their dormitories. He wondered whether they had seen it too, with a sinking feeling.  
His father’s voice snapped him back from his thoughts, “Glad to see you made it on time Severus. Did you enjoy the show?” Draco looked ahead and saw Severus Snape standing motionless at the edge of the courtyard. They all came to a halt a few feet away from him.

“Although unexpected...” Snape trailed off. “I was informed differently Lucius” his voice   
grim. “Last we met, the Dark Lord ordered the siege to be delayed…until the boy’s   
whereabouts were discovered” said Snape.   
“Ah, I see you weren’t told” laughed Carrow, taking a step towards Snape.   
Snape raised a brow “Why the sudden change in plans?” he asked.  
“You see, the Dark Lord agreed to my suggestion after all Severus” said Lucius smiling. “Since your masterful murder rendered the castle defenseless already…I saw no reason to delay after we got the news about the boy. Right under your nose wasn't he?” he added sneering.  
Draco felt intensely nauseous at the mention of the recent events. Especially coming   
from his father. He took in a breath and lifted his head, painting an unphased   
expression on his face. Lucius’ gaze drifted to Draco for a moment, as if to check for his   
reaction. He slowly turned back to Snape, waiting.  
“The boy’s location is still unknown after fleeing the castle weeks ago. We need news   
from the Order Snape” said Carrow impatiently.  
“I am aware Amycus. The Order’s movements are under watch” Snape replied and paused. “We will know more soon enough” to this Snape turned his gaze onto Draco.   
Draco tensed as Snape scanned his face carefully. His father glanced between them  
monitoring.  
“Gather the others Draco. Once we know, we will need you to move quick.” Snape said   
finally. Draco nodded quickly and averted his gaze. He knew exactly what Snape meant.   
And he was terrified for that moment.  
“Make sure you’re all prepared this time” his father said and moved away to listen to  
Amycus and Fenrir.   
Snape looked at Draco, who was staring out in the open grounds.   
“Fully recovered?” he asked. Lucius narrowed his eyes, giving Draco a slow sideways   
glance from where he stood, before returning his attention to what Carrow was saying.  
Draco stared at Snape blankly for a second, before realising what he meant   
placing a hand on his chest, reflexively.  
“Oh. Yes. I – I think so” he replied hastily turning his body away from Snape, closing his eyes for a moment. He could still feel the fantom pain beneath the scars.   
Snape nodded and stared after the others who were now swiftly moving towards the   
castle’s gate.  
“Go back to the dormitory” Snape said and stalked off quickly, his long cloak fluttering   
behind him.  
Draco’s shoulders slumped and he exhaled, dropping his head the moment Snape  
disappeared from view. His mind was spinning even as a cold dread took over him. He ran his fingers through his hair and stood motionless for a moment in the dark   
courtyard, breathing heavily. A final throb of fantom pain echoed in his chest again.   
Draco clenched his wand and turned heading back towards the castle.

Back at the Slytherin dormitory, Draco was sprawled on his bed staring up at the   
ceiling. He was still mostly dressed and was currently getting a headache.  
He had hastily returned to the common room an hour prior, to find Blaze and Theo   
waiting for him by the fire. He had filled them in about what his father and the others   
said, and they both stared back at him wide eyed.  
“Are you kidding, they really couldn’t wait? They didn’t even warn us! To prepare?!”   
Blaise hissed keeping his voice low. The common room was empty, but they couldn’t   
risk being overheard.  
Draco was sat on the green sofa leaning forward, his elbows on his thighs as he  
rubbed his temples. He shook his head frustratingly.

“So it could be any day now” said Theo quietly, who was sitting on the floor leaning   
against the coffee table, knees drawn up close to his chest.  
“Yes” said Draco and buried his face in his hands. _I can’t keep this up_ he thought, _it’ll kill_  
 _me_. _Or worse_ get _me killed._  
“So what, are we expected to go back to classes acting like the whole school wasn’t just invaded? Like we had nothing to do with it?!” asked Blaise angrily. He was pacing the   
room now. Blaise was not typically this out of it.

Draco did not reply.  
“People already hate us Blaise” said Theo.  
“And we have to ready the others.” Draco said behind his hands, ignoring their useless   
arguing. “Snape is going to find out where he is sooner or later... And they expect us to   
act, as soon as that happens” he said grimly.  
Blaise stopped dead and turned to them. “Wait. You mean…they want us to track him?”   
Draco looked up, dropping his hands. He held Blaise’s gaze, his grey eyes dark and   
glossy with exhaustion. But Draco still didn’t respond.  
“Or…join _them_? Leave the school?!” Blaise asked anxiously.  
Theo was looking up at Draco too, his expression desperate.  
“They’ll…” Draco began but shook his head “They’ll want us to leave. Join openly” he   
explained, his heart hammering.   
They all fell silent. Draco’s words hanging between them.   
Draco couldn’t bring himself to say anything else so he just stared down at his hands.   
They all knew that they would have to publicly join the Dark Lord at some point. It’s   
just that they hadn’t expected everything to happen so soon.  
After a few more moments of silence, Draco stood up and left for their dormitory.   
He was exhausted. Merlin was he exhausted. He felt as if the constant raging battle   
inside him would tear him apart until he snapped. And he didn’t want to think about   
what he’d do if he snapped. When he snapped. Because it was inevitable. This couldn’t last. He shook his head as he walked in the dormitory, unbuttoning his blazer. He shrugged it off and hung it on the chair next to his nightstand. He kicked off his shoes and sat on his bed loosening his tie. Exhaling deeply, he fell back onto his pillow. His mind was still spinning and went where it always did, resuming his worrying. He put   
his arms over his face grunting. He sometimes wished he felt nothing. He’d prefer it if he was the monster everyone thought he was. He’d still be terrified, but at least he wouldn’t have to play this stupidly dangerous game.

He closed his eyes. For a few moments he just laid there, breathing in and out. Until finally, he felt sleep tugging at his mind   
insistently, forcing him to slow down his thinking. Just before darkness took over, he  
hoped that he would pull it off. Hoped that it’d all be worth it. That in the end it would   
make all the difference. Even if it had a cost. Even if the world wouldn’t know.


End file.
